Swimmers use a variety of tools in training to help build strength, stamina, and speed. Some training tools use weights to help provide resistance to the swimmer. However, existing systems are cumbersome, ineffective, uncomfortable, and are often dangerous to the swimmer. They also have a tendency to impede a swimmer's strokes. Existing training devices often require that weights be attached to an outside structure that is remote from the pool, such as a ceiling, and the weights are typically located outside of the water. The angles formed by the various components of the tool and the swimmer lead to inefficiencies and other detriments that have a negative impact on the swimmer. For example, existing training tools often undesirably pull a swimmer out of the water.
Still further, existing systems are not very easy to transport and their set-ups are complicated and time intensive. For example, when using devices hooked up to the ceiling, a great deal of preparation is undertaken to hook-up all of the components to the ceiling and to the swimmer, and components hooked to the ceiling are not easily transportable. In some instances, swimmers and their coaches may merely jury-rig resistance-providing devices typically used for land training for use in a pool setting. The results are devices that do not perform well for many of the same reasons provided above. Still further, existing devices, whether built for use in swimming or not, are typically large and expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for aquatic training devices and systems that are specifically tailored for use in swim training. The devices and systems should be easy to set-up, use, and transport, and they should provide efficient resistance to swimmers without negatively impacting their strokes. The devices should also be safe and comfortable to use.